1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a conductive pattern forming body which may be used in coatings such as various highly precise electric circuits such as a printed-circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when highly precise conductive pattern forming body such as a printed-circuit board is manufactured, a photoresist such as a dry film is laminated on a copper-clad laminate which is formed by plating the entire surface of a substrate with copper, followed by pattern-exposure using a photomask or the like and developing, thereby forming the conductive pattern forming body.
However, in such a method using photolithography method, it is necessary to pass through various processes such as plating of a substrate with a metal, formation of a photoresist layer, exposure and developing, making the method for manufacturing complicated and a cost may be a problem. Also, a large amount of waste liquid occurring from developing is harmful, and there is an environmental problem that treatments are necessary to drain these waste liquids outside.
Also, there is a method for manufacturing a printed-circuit board by a method using screen printing. However, this method has a problem on precision so that it cannot be applied to the case of manufacturing a highly precise conductive pattern.